


You dont remember?

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Autistic Newt Scamander, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt Newt Scamander, Memory Loss, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sick Newt, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Theseus is a GOOD BROTHER, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: Newt returns home but he's hurt and losing his Memory slowly





	1. Newton what is wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making a toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005392) by [Emptynarration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration). 



> Well, some of this is inspired by this story. Enjoy

Newton Scamander or simply Newt was returning home from yet another trip in the field. Newt felt slightly sore, but he was not that hurt in his eyes. However, the people that watch the young wizard look at him concerned. The young wizard was limping as he got off the boat, but Newt did not care. For as long as he can walk he’ll be fine. Newt was walking home looking down to the pavement. Newt let out a sigh when he got to his home at last. “Home,” he breathed as he sat down on his small bed and closed his eyes for a minute. Newt fell asleep in two minutes.

Newt did not want to wake when he heard a knock on his front door. “Newt?’ Newt did not open his eyes at the voice. The voice was his older brother. His booming voice hurt his ears.  Newt did not need to open his eyes to tell that Theseus opened the door and stepped inside. “Newt?” Newt did not wake however when his brother called him. “Newton, wake up,” Newt did not wake. This made the war hero panic. “Newt?!” Newt’s eyes opened very slowly.

“Theseus? What?” Newt started to cough. 

“Newt?” Theseus put a hand on his little brother's forehead. “You have a fever. Are you hurt also?” Newt shook his head but Theseus did not buy it. “Newt?” his little brother sighed and nodded not saying a word. Theseus sighed and pulled out his wand and muttered a spell.  “Newt what happened?” Newt did not say anything.  However, Newt pointed to his throat.  “Ah, crap. Newt what happened please,” Newt sighed and cleared his throat.

“Just, just sore brother. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” Newt choked out. However, Theseus did not buy this.  

“I’m worried about you! Newton, your hurt!” Theseus boomed hurting Newt’s ears. Theseus sighed and looked to his little brother who fell asleep. Theseus smiled sadly at his little brother.  “Get so rest little brother,” Theseus went to get the paper leaving his little brother asleep.

              Newt woke only an hour later. He started to laugh but that only made him wince in pain. Theseus, of course, heard his little brother and walked into the living room. “Newt,” Newt sighed at the sound of worry in his brother’s voice.

“I’m fine,” Newt said weakly as he opened his eyes to see his brother walk up to him.

“No your not. Newton, why don’t you let me take care of you?” Newt stayed quiet but Theseus could tell that he wanted to say something. “You can tell me Newt, I won't be mad at you,” Newt looked up at him weakly and sighed.

“Last time I was sick, or, or hurt was when father was still in our lives. He did not help me. So since that day, I told myself to take care of myself and never tell anyone what's bugging me. I can take care of myself,” Theseus nodded then he sighed.

“Newton, I’m your older brother. That’s my job. Now let's check you out,” Newt sighed and allowed his brother to look at him. Theseus made a hissing noise when he was done. “What the hell were you doing Newton? When we got the travel ban lifted, I thought you said you’ll be careful,” Theseus said with a rare look of sadness and fear in his eyes. Newt sighed but did not say anything. “Newt what did you do, tell me please,” Theseus pleaded. Newt closed his eyes as pain went through him. Then he opened them and looked to the ceiling. 

“I really don’t remember Thee sorry,” Newt said voice getting weaker. Theseus looked at his brother with worry displayed on his face.

“Wait, wait. You don’t remember what happened? Do you remember what happened when you got home?” Theseus asked in a panicked voice, Newt met his eyes for a minute before he shook his head.

“I-I remember getting off the boat, but I don’t remember anything else. Why are you in my house or am I in yours?” Newt said with fear in his voice. Theseus nodded trying to keep calm for his little brother.

“Your-Your in your house little brother. We can get through this. I’ll make some floo calls. Don’t worry,” Theseus hugged Newt which made him wince in pain. Theseus, however, did not see this. Newt let out a breath when Theseus released him. This Theseus saw. “Oh, sorry. I forgot you don’t like hugs,” Newt smiled a little and closed his eyes and fell asleep once again. Theseus looked at him with a worried look on his face.

              Newt woke again, only this time with a scream. It was a loud one. It was so loud that it woke Theseus who was still asleep. Theseus opened his eyes and after a while, in a sleepy daze, Theseus ran to where he heard his little brother’s scream. “Newton!?” The war hero called as he walked up to his brother. However, the looked Newt gave him made him worry. “Artemis?” Theseus said as he sat down using Newt’s first middle name. Newt looked up at him and smiled.

“What? Oh, sorry, I did not see you there. I have a question, who’s Artemis?” Theseus stopped breathing for a second.

“That’s-that’s your middle name, well one of them. You don’t remember?” Theseus was breathing again but he was breathing harder.

“I have more than one?” Newt asked getting worried. “Why don’t I remember that? Theseus I don’t remember that,” Newt started to panic as he looked helplessly at his older brother.

“Okay Newt calm down, we can get through this. Can you tell me what you were doing on your trip?” Theseus asked. Newt thought for a minute which made Theseus more nervous.

“I was in New York with Tina and Jacob. I don’t remember why I was there. What’s happening to me? Theseus I need to know,” Newt’s voice broke in the end. This broke Theseus’s heart.

“I don’t know Newton but I can find out. I flooed a healer after you fell asleep,” Newt nodded and looked up at him.

“When is he coming?” Newt asked as he tried to sit up but he winced. Theseus put his hand on Newt’s chest and gently pushed him down.

“Soon and stay down. Your very hurt and have a small fever,” Newt sighed and looked at his case.

“Could you write a letter for me?” Newt asked with a small smile on his face. Theseus nodded as he got off his chair and went over to the desk and pulled out a quill and looked over to Newt who nodded. “Dear Bunty,” Theseus nodded and wrote what his little brother said: “Can you come over and take care of the beasts for a few days,” Theseus nodded again and wrote. “Sadly I won't be able to, long story that I do not remember,

Your boss,

Newt Scamander,” Theseus wrote the last part and looked at his brother whose eyes were closed.

Theseus sighed and folded the paper and called Newt’s owl.

“Take this to Newt’s assistant please,” Theseus said to the owl and watched the bird fly out the window. Then he sighed and took the paper off the table and sat down next to his sleeping little brother. “Don’t worry Newt the healer will be here soon,” Theseus said to his sleeping brother who might not have heard him but still. Theseus fell asleep as he read the paper.

             


	2. Remember me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets looked over. It is not good news

Theseus woke to the sound of someone coming out of the Floo. Theseus let out a sigh as he got off the chair that he was sitting on and went to greet the healer that has come to check on Newt.  Theseus gave his little brother a sad smile and went over to Newt’s fireplace were the healer stood, waiting. “Good morning sir,” Theseus nodded to the healer, but he did not say anything. Theseus led the healer into Newt’s room. Theseus walked in first to wake Newt up.

“Newt? Little brother,” Theseus said as he sat on the floor in front of Newt’s bed. Newt let out an annoyed sigh and opened his eyes.

“What? Theseus why are you in my house?” Theseus felt a tear as his brother said this.

“I have been in your house, Newton. Remember?” Newt thought for a moment and then nodded.

“It happened again?” Newt asked as he looked to the door where the healer stood. Theseus sighed and nodded.

“Yes, but don’t worry the healer is here to look at you,” Theseus answered and stood up, so the healer can walk in and look at Newt.  

“Ok hello, my name is Ray. What is yours?” Ray asked Newt who looked at Theseus who nodded. Newt sighed.

“Newton, but I don’t remember the rest sorry. What’s wrong with me?” There was fear in Newt’s voice.

“Don’t worry, we will find out,”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Newt said voice getting louder.

“ _Worrying means you suffer twice_ , _”_ Theseus said quoting Newt. However, Newt looked thoughtful at this and not smiling at it.

“I like that saying. Did I say it?” Theseus choked on tears.

“Y-Yes. It’s your philosophy remember? C-Can you please look him over,” Theseus said in a rare moment of weakness. The healer nodded as he looked at Newt.

It took a while for the healer to check Newt over. However just outside Newt’s bedroom, Theseus was pacing and trying not to cry. When the healer came out, he had a tired look on his face, but there was also a sadness there. “Is Newt, is Newt ok?” Theseus asked choking on tears.  The healer nodded but then he sighed.

“He is but something happened to him recently. He says that he does not remember it. Whatever happened is affecting his memory. It’s a spell but it’s making him sick. It will not last long, however,” Theseus tensed. “His memory will be affected. It could go back to normal or he could lose everything. If that happens then you must help him get it back. You are his brother and know more about him than anyone,” Theseus smiled a little at that.  “You can see him now. I gave him some Dreamless sleep potion. He’s going to be out for a while,” Theseus nodded as he watched Ray leave. Theseus sighed and went into Newt’s room.

“Newt?” Theseus said quietly, voice filled with tears. Newt stirred in his dreamless sleep but did not wake. Theseus sighed and sat down at Newt’s desk and put his head in his hands. Then he just started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone Tell me what you think about this story if you want to. I’m sorry if this story is slow.


	3. Need you to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt completely loses his memory

Newt woke a few hours later. However, he looked at Theseus with worry with a hint of confusion in the back of his mind. ‘ _Who is that? Is he ok? Wait that’s Theseus. My older brother, right?’_   Newt let out a breath as Theseus looked over to him. Theseus was lost in thought about Leta again when he saw a small smile on his little brother’s face.

“Good morning little brother. How are you feeling?” Theseus asked in a gentle voice. Newt looked at him and said:

“Better, um, are you my brother?” Theseus’s heart broke when his little brother said this.

“Yes. I am. It’s Theseus,” Newt nodded as Theseus saw fear in his brother's eyes.

“Thee. I’m, I’m scared. I have never been scared for myself before. I don’t know what to do,” Newt looked at his brother in his eyes. This made Theseus worry more for Newt never meets anyone's eyes when he speaks to people.

“I know. Newton, it’s ok. I’m right here,” Newt smiled at his brother and then looked away from him. “Do you want to eat anything?” Theseus asked Newt who shook his head.

“No, I’m not hungry Thees. Can you get me some water though?” Newt asked. Theseus nodded and walked out of the room.

Newt felt alone for some reason. He was not sure what it was but there was something missing in his mind. He knew who his brother was, right? Theseus that was his name, right? “I don’t know anymore!” Newt yelled. After Newt said this Theseus walked back into the room. Theseus handed Newt the water that he asked for. Newt nodded thanks and then sighed. “I don’t want to forget Thees. What if I do. What do I do?” Newt asked looking at Theseus with fear in his eyes. Theseus let out a sigh and sat down at the foot of Newt’s bed.

“I will help you get it back if you do, we can do this together. Right? You said it yourself you have picked your side,” Theseus said as he looked at Newt. Newt, however, did not meet his eyes for he closed them. Then he opened them and said three heartbreaking words:

“Who are you?” Theseus had tears in his eyes. Then he wrapped Newt in his arms and let the tears fall. Newt looked at Theseus confused. He was confused on why this man was crying but also at the fact that he had tears in his eyes also.

“My little brother. This is all my fault. I should have gone with you,” Theseus cried out for his little brother.

“I’m your little brother?” Newt asked with a smile on his face. However, Theseus was still crying.

“Yes. My name is, is Theseus,” Theseus said trying to sound strong but failing at it. Newt sighed and pulled out of his brother’s arms and smiled.

“Ok. Theseus? That’s a nice name,” Newt swallowed. “And what's mine?” Theseus started to cry again. Theseus was so choked on tears that he did not answer right away. The war hero got himself together and said:

“Newton. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander,” Theseus said with a small smile. Newt raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“That’s a long name,” Newt said with a laugh. Theseus laughed a little.

“Yes, little brother it is. You like to be called Newt. Sometimes Newton, or Artemis,” Newt smiled but then his face fell.

“Why don’t I remember that?” Newt asked feeling helpless. Theseus sighed.

“I wish I knew what happened to you, but I do not know,” Theseus said looking at his brother who took the water off the end table and took a sip. Newt put the cup down and sighed.

“I, I don’t think I can tell you. I can't remember anything, but I do think that wizards are real,” Theseus let out a breath.

“Oh, thank Merlin you remember that. Yes, we are wizards. You just gave me an idea little brother,” Newt’s eyes lit up.

“Will it help me find what I have lost?” Newt asked. This made Theseus smile.

“Yes, Newt. He will help. I think the place will too but first I think we both need rest,” Theseus said as he got off the bed. Newt smiled and laid down.

“Wait, what if I forget more things when I wake up?” Theseus could hear a slight hint of fear in his voice.

“If that happens then I’m going to be right here. Now, why don’t you get some rest,” Theseus said voice filled with love but there was also fear behind his voice. Newt nodded and closed his eyes. Theseus stayed until he saw that Newt was asleep and went to Floo call Dumbledore.

Newt woke feeling empty. There was something missing he was not sure what it was. _‘Who am I? Do I care? Where am I?”_  He thought as he looked around the room. It was dark, so it must be night, or the lights were off. Newt felt fear inside when the door to the room opened.  In the doorway stood a man. He looked familiar but Newt could not place it.  

“Hello, little brother. How are you today?” The man asked with a smile on his face. However, it was wiped off when he saw the blank look on his brother’s face. “Newton?” Theseus asked as he walked slowly to Newt’s bed. Newt looked at him confused.

 _‘Is that my name? Newton?’_  Newt thought as he looked at the man.

“It’s, it’s me. Newton, it’s me your brother, please try to remember,” Theseus had tears in his eyes as he sat down on Newt’s bed. Newt looked at him and thought for a moment before he shook his head and sighed.

“No, I don’t. I’m sorry. You look familiar, but I can't place you,” Theseus sighed and nodded.

“I’m Theseus. Theseus Scamander, and you my dear little brother is Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. The famed Magizoologist and the author of the new bestseller of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them,” Newt smiled.

“Wow, I’m an author. Why is my name so bloody long?” Newt laughed. This made Theseus smile a little.

“Well, my dear Newt. Let's get ready to go,” Theseus said once Newt had stopped laughing. Newt looked at him instead.

“Where are we going to go?” Newt asked. He sounded like a child again to Theseus. Theseus smiled at him but inside he was crying and angry.

“We are going to go to our school where we learned it all,” Theseus said after a brief pause. Newt looked at him with wonder in his eyes.  Theseus smiled again, but again he was crying and filled with anger. “I will let you get ready,” with that Theseus gave his little brother his grey-blue coat. “This is yours,” Theseus gave it to him. Newt got out of bed wincing a little. Then he put the nice warm coat around him. Theseus nodded and led Newt out the door.

             


	4. The plan to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus takes Newt to New York

Dumbledore sat in his office waiting for Theseus to bring Newt over. He can’t believe what had happened to Newt. _‘Poor Newt.’_  He thought.  After he thought this Theseus came through the fireplace with a very confused Newt.

“Hello Sir,” Theseus said as he led Newt up to the older wizard.

“Theseus, Newt,” Theseus nodded, but Newt looked around with wonder and with a hint of fear in his eyes. “How is he doing Theseus? However, how are you doing after……….” Dumbledore trailed off. Theseus sighed and told Newt to sit in one of the desks. Newt nodded but he was shaking with fear.

“I will be right back little brother ok?” Theseus said to his brother. Again, Newt nodded. Theseus felt a tear roll down his face.

“What happened to him, Grindelwald?” The older wizard asked. Theseus however only shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe Tina might know. He said before he lost everything. He went to New York, but he does not remember what happened then,” Theseus said looking over to Newt. Newt was looking at the desk. “I still miss her. I don’t think Newt misses her now. He can’t even remember who the hell she was. Why? Why did she have to die?” Theseus had more tears in his eyes and on his face now. Dumbledore looked at him and sighed. Dumbledore opened his mouth but then closed it. Theseus cleared his throat and shook his head. “Right, let's deal with the plan to get my weird little brother back,” Theseus said covering his sadness with his work like he always does. Dumbledore sighed at this.

“Right, first I think we should tell Tina and his Muggle friend about what happened first,” Theseus nodded.

“Maybe I should take Newt back to New York and see if Tina can help,” Theseus said looking over to his brother who was still staring at the desk. Dumbledore nodded and looked to Newt also.

“I should talk to him,” Theseus nodded as Dumbledore walked over to Newt. “Hello Newt,” Newt looked up to the man who seemed nice.

“H-Hello,” Newt said back to his old professor whom he does not remember.

“I’m Albus Dumbledore. I was your professor at school and now I mentor you,” Newt smiled a little at this and thought for a moment.

“What do, or did you teach me?” Newt asked looking around the room. He had wonder in his eyes again. Dumbledore smiled a sad smile.

“A lot of things Newt, a lot of things,” Dumbledore said sadly. Newt looks at him with an eyebrow raise.

“You're sad. Sir, why are you sad?” Newt asked in a child-like voice that did not fit his age. This broke Theseus’s, war-damaged heart.

“We are sad Newton because you don’t remember us. We will fix that, you will be back to your weird beast loving self in no time,” Theseus said with confidence in his voice but Dumbledore heard it breaking and slipping slightly. Newt did not hear this.

“How are we going to get what I lost back? Theseus? Is that right?” Theseus nodded and then sighed.

“Right we are going to New York City to see your friends,” Newt smiled at this.

“Ok. I can't wait. Have I been there before?” Newt asked as he stood up not meeting Theseus’s eyes. This gave Theseus hope. His little brother was still there somewhere.

Theseus and Newt arrived in MACUSA. Theseus led Newt to the front desk. “Come along little brother,” Theseus said as Newt was looking around with amazement.

“Um, are, is magic real?” Theseus smiled and nodded.

“Yes, little brother. We both have it. We are wizards,” Theseus said as he cleared his throat at the lady at the desk. The lady at the desk looked at Theseus with a smile and a shocked look on her face.

“Mr.Scamander welcome. What can I do for you today?” She asked as she looks at Newt who was looking around, taking everything in. _‘But he’s been here before.’_  She thought confused. Theseus saw this and if reading her mind he said:

“My brother seems to have lost his memory. I’m trying to find out who did this to my brother and what happened here when he was visiting here,” Newt was lost in everything as his brother speaks to the nice looking lady with a different sounding voice.  He heard the lady hum and saw her looking down at her desk.

“Yes, it seems that one of Grindelwald’s followers came back to New York. We have him in for questioning. If you want to talk to him,” Theseus nodded.

“Is Tina Goldstein in today?” Theseus asked after he looked over at Newt who was looking at him now. The lady nodded making Theseus smile a little.  “Newt?” Newt looked at Theseus.

“Y-Yes?” Newt said voice breaking a little but it was not out of fear but out of intrigue. This made Theseus smile a little more.

“I’m going to bring you to a friend of yours. Her name is Tina Goldstein. You like her,” Theseus wiggled his eyebrows playfully when he said this. Newt laughed at this.

“I love her?” Newt said with a smile.  Theseus only nodded as he led Newt to Tina’s office.

Tina sat in her office thinking about Newt. “I hope he’s ok,” she said to herself as she went through the papers on her desk.  At this point, Theseus walked in with Newt behind him. Newt had a blank but with wonder on his face when he walked in with his brother. “Mr.Scamander. what are you doing……..” Tina stopped talking when she saw Newt behind Theseus. Tina had tears in her eyes when she saw the blank look on his face. However, it lit up when he saw her. “Is Newt, is Newt okay? He left without saying goodbye,” Theseus heard fear in her voice. Theseus looked over to Newt and sighed.

“No, he’s not ok. He does not remember who he is or who anyone is. I brought him here. Can you watch him while I go yell at the man that did this?” Theseus asked as he led Newt to a chair. “Newt, I will be right. Back be good,”

“I’m not a child Thee,”  Theseus had his hand on the door when Newt said this.

“What did you say?” Theseus asked turning around and with tears in his eyes.

“I said, I’m not a child. You always see me as a child and I’m not,” Newt’s voice was firm but still quiet. Theseus did not say anything as he walked over to Newt and gave him a hug. Newt did not fight back like he always does. This made Theseus want to cry because  Newt was not back yet.  

“Can you please watch him?” Tina nodded as Theseus pulled out of the hug. Then he got to his feet because he got on his knees to hug his brother. Theseus then went out the door with his head high to hide the tears in his eyes.

 


	5. "Where's the map?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus tries to get information while Newt is having memory flashes

Tina smiled at Newt who like always did not meet her eyes. However, he did when she looked back to her papers.

 _‘Her eyes. Oh, Merlin, her eyes are like Salamanders and she’s just beautiful. Tina, Tina. I like her name. it sounds familiar.’_ Newt thought as he looked at this wonderful, beautiful woman. _‘No wonder why Theseus says I like her, but why can't I remember her?’_   Newt let out a sigh which Tina notices.

“Are you ok?” She asked as she looked over to Newt who was staring at the floor now.

“Y-Yes, I don’t know. I feel like there is something missing I’m not sure what it is. I feel so, empty and alone,” Newt had tears in his eyes as he said this. Tina also had tears in her eyes also.

“Oh, Newt. This is all that man’s fault, and Grindelwald's,” Newt stared off into space when Tina said this.

              _Three weeks earlier. Newt was walking off the boat when he arrived in New York. He was glad that Theseus convinced the ministry to lift that travel ban on him. Now he can go see his friends again after Paris. His heart still ached for his old friend and for Theseus. He had thought it will never again but it did. ‘How things change.’ Newt thought as he walked down the road to see his friend Tina. Oh, how he missed her. Newt was lost in thought as he walked down the road lost in his own world, like he always is._

_“Newt? Newt?” Newt turned around to the voice. It was Jacob Kowalski. Newt’s Muggle friend that he met on accident on his first trip to America. “Hey, buddy. How have you been?” Jacob asked as he pulled Newt in for a hug. Newt had forgotten to tell him that he hates when people hug him._

_“It’s good to see you too Jacob. I’ve been better. You know since…….” Newt trailed off as the two best friends walked down the road._

Theseus walked to the holding cell trying to keep his temper in check. He knows if he snaps at this man then he will not get anything out of him. Theseus sighed and walked up to the Auror in charge. Theseus took a deep breath and said: “I would like to speak with him, please. He did something to my little brother,” the Auror nodded and led Theseus inside. Theseus’s temper was rising when he saw him. He looked like a typical follower of the dark wizard, nothing really special there. He had a big fat evil smile on his face.

“Well, well, what do we have here? The other Scamander. The good boy who always does as he says. How did that work out for you last month?” Theseus did not listen to this idiot even though deep down he was yelling and crying for Leta. Theseus took a deep breath and sighed.

“What did you do to my brother?” Theseus asked looking at the man with hate in his eyes. The man laughed.

“Your brother deserved what he got. That little brat,” Theseus launched himself at the man making him fall to the ground.

“Don’t call my brother that! You’re the brat, if you call anyone that!” Theseus yelled as he pulled out his wand. “I’m not going to kill you, but if you ever, ever call my brother that again I will. Now, what did you do to Newt?” The man however only laughed.

“I’m not telling you, Mr. Scamander. Your little brother is done for. Soon he will forget everything, and I mean everything,”

“Shut up you ass and go to hell. Now I’m going to ask again. What did you do to my brother?” The man did not answer all he did was laugh.

“You will never know because I’m not telling,” Theseus had tears in his eyes, but he stood up and walked out with the man laughing behind him. “You should say goodbye to him now. I don’t think he will be able to say it himself,” Theseus let the tears fall down his face.

Newt blinked and looked at Tina. “Who’s Jacob?” Newt asked looking at Tina but not in her eyes. Tina looked up from her papers and hums.

“Oh, Jacob?” Newt nodded as the door opened. In the doorway was a very upset looking Theseus.   “Are you okay Thees?” Newt asked using an old nickname.  Theseus sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, just some idiot not giving me anything on what he did to you. Do you have an idea, Tina? What did Newt do when he was here?” Theseus asked wiping the tears from his eyes and switching to work mode. Newt saw this and sighed. Then he looked over to Tina who saw this with hope in her eyes. Newt smiled at her when he saw her eyes. “Oh, Merlin,” Newt breathed out loud in a love-filled way. This made Theseus laugh and Tina blush. “What?” Newt said a little embarrassed. Theseus, however, kept laughing. Newt joined him and soon Tina. The small family quieted down when Newt had tears formed in his eyes.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok Newt,”

“I don’t think that’s why he’s sad Mr. Scamander. Newt are you, remembering Leta?” Theseus looked at Newt who nodded.

“Why did she…………” Newt trailed off as he looked at the door. Then he cleared his throat and sighed. “Who’s Jacob?” He asked again once Theseus is in the room.

“He’s your friend. Did you just have a memory flash about him?” Theseus asked. Newt sighed and nodded.

“I was walking off a boat and then I saw him. He called me buddy and he hugged me. I don’t think I like hugs,” Theseus laughed at this.

“No, you don’t like them, Newton. I think we need to see your Muggle friend,” Theseus said as newt stood up.

“Muggle?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Theseus smiled a sad smile.

“It means, little brother that they have no magic,” Newt nodded in understanding.

“And where is Jacob?” Newt asked as Theseus opened the door. Tina stood up also and nodded to Theseus.

“He owns a bakery. That’s where he works,” Tina said as she Newt and Theseus walked out the door.

              _Newt and Jacob walked down the busy streets of New York talking about what they have been doing since Paris. Newt, however, did not bring up Queenie nor did Jacob bring up Leta. They walked in silence until they ran into Tina in the bakery. Tina was so happy to see Newt, and Newt was happy to see Tina, but he did not show it on his face, but he did show it in his eyes. Tina saw this but did not say anything. As the three friends went to the park for a nice calming day in the middle of November.  It was all calm until someone walked up to them. He had an evil smile on his face that made Newt shiver. “Hello Scamander,” Newt did not look up to the man.  However, before Newt could say anything the man pulled Newt to his feet and he was gone with a pop._

_“Newt! Newt!”  Tina yelled as she pulled out her wand but dropped it when she started to panic and when tears formed in her eyes. Poor Jacob had tears in his eyes and did not know what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is the sadist story I have ever written. I really need to stop writing stories like this lol. Anyway, tell me what you think if you want too. P.S: I do not know how to end this, so it might be a little long, but that might be a good thing. Have a nice day and I will see you next time


	6. Friends are family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's memories are coming back, however, his condition might be worse than everyone thought.

Theseus, Newt, and Tina walked down the road to Jacob’s bakery, not speaking, not one word to each other. Newt was taking everything in. however, the city seemed familiar to him for some reason. Theseus saw this on his little brother’s face. “Do you like New York brother?” Theseus asked Newt who nodded.

“Yes, it’s more fascinating then I imagined,” Newt said with a smile. Theseus and Tina smiled back.

“Well, here we are,” Tina said as she opened the door to the bakery.

Jacob was going over his earnings for the day when the door opened.

“Sorry we are closed,” Jacob called from the back when he heard the bell on the door ring.

“Jacob it’s me, Tina. I’m here with Newt and his brother. We need help,” Tina called back as Jacob walked out of the back.

“Oh, Tina. Hello, what brings you here?” Jacob asked voice breaking when he saw Newt looking around confused. _‘He’s been here. What happened that day? What did he not tell us when we saved him?’_ Jacob thought as Theseus walks up to him.

“Hello. I don’t think we’ve met. Theseus Scamander,” Theseus held out his hand for Jacob to shake. Jacob took it and nodded.

“Jacob Kowalski. What's wrong with Newt?” Jacob asked looking at his best friend worried. Theseus sighed.

“He does not remember anything. We are trying to find out what happened, so I can get his bloody memory back. The idiot that did it will not give me anything,” Theseus said with a little anger in his voice.  Jacob nodded in understanding. 

“Well before Newt was taken the three of us were in the park looking at the sky. Newt wanted to take the skyline in,” Jacob answered looking at Newt who, like always was not looking at him.  

“Well then let's go to the park. Newton,” Newt looked at his brother and nodded.

“Yes, Theseus?” Newt said looking around taking everything in.

“We are going to the park,” Newt nodded feeling like a child again, but why? Why does he feel like a child? He wanted to ask but decided against it.  Tina gave Jacob a look of worry which Jacob returned, as they all went out the door.

Newt felt weird as he walked down the road alongside his brother and two other people. Tina and Jacob? Was that his name Jacob? Newt let out a sigh but then something flashed in his mind as they passed a building. It looked familiar to him, he thinks.  “Theseus?” Newt said with caution. He is unsure why he is nervous about a building. Theseus looked at him.

“Yes, little brother?” Theseus asked looking at Newt who had a worried look on his face.

“That, that place looks, well feels familiar. I don’t know why. Theseus help please,” Jacob heard fear in his voice.

“Let's check it out then, come, everyone,” Theseus said changing to work mode even though he wants to be there for Newt. His work mode, however, might bring Newt back if he shows what he was like to Newt before this whole mess. Newt, Tina, and Jacob nodded as they all walked into the building.

              _The man took Newt into a building. Only Newt was not awake to see it. He was, however, awake to see the inside. Merlin did he hate that place. It was so dark and empty. Little did he know that he will not remember this place once he gets out of it. Newt opened his eyes to see the man that took him. There was nothing special about this man, nothing at all. In fact, this man made Newt laugh a little to himself at how ordinary he was. There was one thing however that made Newt shiver, this was his smile. Oh, that evil smile. He will never forget that. How could he?  “Hello, Scamander. How are you today?” He laughed. Newt, however, did not say anything nor did he laugh with him. “What’s wrong half-blood. Miss your older brother, or girlfriend, or Leta?” Newt looked away from him so he did not see the tears in his eyes._

_“Shut up sir,” Newt snapped at him. This made the man laugh again. Only this time there was no humor behind it._

_“You're going to pay for what you did to the dark wizard back in New York,” after the man said this he pulled out his wand. Newt screamed and everything went black._

“You said this place looks familiar little brother?” Theseus asked as they entered the building. Newt looked around and sighed.

“It does but I can't put my wand on it. Sorry Theseus,” Theseus sighed also. He was getting a little angry at his brother, but then it's not his fault.  “Theseus, we can look around. Maybe something will hit me. I, just remembered that I was in the basement with, with a man, and there was, was, I was screaming,” Newt froze after he said this. Theseus saw this as did Jacob and Tina. Newt snapped back a few seconds later. “Right, let’s, let’s go down stares shall we,”  Theseus gave Tina and Jacob a worried look and followed Newt down stares.

              Newt froze when he walked down into the dark. Newt was not moving, not even when Theseus tapped him on his shoulder. “Newton? Newton?” Theseus called with panic forming inside. Tina and Jacob looked at him also with fear forming inside.

“Newt?” Tina said putting a hand on his shoulder. Newt blinked as tears formed in his eyes.

“I could not stop him. It was my fault Theseus, you wanted to fight him, but I could not lose you too. You're my only family. The one that believes in me anyway. I don’t have anyone else,” Newt cried as he fell to the floor. Theseus had tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Newton. You're remembering the worsed things first. I’m so sorry,” Theseus said as he pulled Newt into his arms. Newt, however, did not try to pull away for he was having a moment of weakness. Newt sighed into his brother's arms and closed his eyes. Jacob nodded as he and Tina watch this beautiful brother moment.

“No,” Theseus looked at Jacob, Newt did also. “Theseus is not the only family that believes in you. Tina and I, we believe in you. we are also your family. I know you might not remember that but we are. Friends are family too,” Newt smiled at the man that he now sees as a family, even though he does not really know him.

“Y-your right Mr. Kowalski. Sorry, Jacob. Your right,” Newt said as Theseus pulled him to his feet. Tina smiled at Newt who looked in her direction but not meeting her eyes as usual.

“Are you going to be ok little brother?” Theseus asked as he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Jacob was amazed when a light came out of Theseus’s wand.

“Magic never ceases to amaze me,” Jacob said with a smile. Theseus and the others smiled back.

They were walking around the basement for what felt like hours. Newt was getting nervous again as they approached the last door at the end of a hall in this long dark basement. It was the last room that they did not check yet.  Theseus took the lead and opened the door. Theseus then walked in as the rest followed him in. “Thees?” Newt said voice a little more confident but still filled with fear. Theseus looked to where Newt was looking at.

“Oh, my,” Theseus shined his wand at the spot on the floor. “Is,” Theseus swallowed. “Is this where he, he hurt you Newt?” Newt looked at the floor where his brother’s wand shined. Then Newt froze again.

“Not again,” Jacob said slightly worried but annoyed at the same time.

              _Newt does not know how much he could take this. Newt wanted to call for Theseus but no sound came out of his mouth. His throat closed. Then to his relief, the pain stopped and all Newt could hear other then his ringing ears was the man laughing. “That was fun right, Newton?” Newt did not answer for he could not speak and this was not fun._

_“N-No,” Newt said after a minute. “That was not fun. If this is a plan to get me to talk about joining or tell you where Dumbledore is, it’s not working,” Newt said voice strong but weak at the same time. The man however only laughed._

_“I think you will and he wants revenge, not you speaking to him,” Newt sighed but that only hurt his throat. “You can call to you dear brother. You know the better one. The one who……”_

_“Shut up. I will not and Theseus will not save me. He’s too busy with ‘work’ to help his weird little brother,” Newt said with defeat in his voice. The man took no pity on him all he did was smile and laugh._

_“Oh, poor, poor Scamander, no one likes you, do they? The only one that likes you is dead. Oh, boo who boo who,” Newt closed his eyes. Then the man pulled out his wand and hurt Newt more. Making Newt scream out in agony. Newt then passed out to the sound of the man laughing._

_When Newt woke however he did not know what happened before he passed out. Then the memory came back to him like he was being punched right in the stomach. Newt blinked as the light from the window shined in his eyes. “Ah, hello. looky who’s awake,” Newt did not say anything. “You're probably wondering what had happened to you right?” Newt did not say anything so he continued. “It’s a new spell. I made it. Grindelwald was very pleased with it. Do you want to know what it does?” again Newt did not say anything. This made the man laugh.  “I thought you did. You did not need to say it. Anyway, this spell when you use it once it makes you lose your memory and then it comes back once you wake up. However, if you use it twice on the same person it will slowly make you lose everything. Everything and everyone that you love will be gone forever. Well, unless you have someone that cares for you with you, but you said it yourself no one cares about you. I know your thinking: Will I even remember the next hour? The answer is no. You will not everything I told you will be gone from your mind, like a puff of smoke or breath on a mirror or on a cold winter day,”  Newt looked at him with fear in his eyes._

_“What do you mean, I’m thinking that? I, well, maybe I was. You're not going to………” The man laughed cutting Newt off. Then he pulled out his wand again and aimed it at the young Hufflepuff._

_“Goodbye, Mr.Scamander,”  Newt screamed again before he passed out._

Newt did not move when Theseus ran up to him. Nor did he move when Tina put a hand on his shoulder. “Newton?” Theseus said voice filled with panic.  Jacob looked at his friend and sighed.

“I think we need to get him to a hospital. I know you might not want that Mr. Scamander but……” Jacob trailed off while Tina and Theseus took Newt into their arms.

“Your right Jacob. Mr.Scamander we can’t do this by ourselves. You can still look after him,” Theseus sighed at what Tina said and pulled Newt out of Tina’s arms and into his own.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, but Newton needs help. Fine, but let me send a message to my men first,” Jacob and Tina nodded. Theseus muttered into his wand. Jacob was amazed again when a silver lion came out of Theseus’s wand. “Bring all Aurors, we found one of Grindelwald's men’s hiding place. Newton my little brother is also hurt, so bring a healer we might need to take him to the hospital,”  after Theseus said this the silver lion ran off into the distance. Theseus closed his eyes and shook Newt a little. However, Newt did not move for a while. When he did however he let out a terrifying scream. Then Newt passed out in his brother’s arms.

“Newt!?” Tina’s voice broke with tears in her eyes. Theseus sighed and picked up his brother then he held him close.

              Theseus’s men appeared a few minutes later.  “Is everyone here?” Everyone nodded. “Right,” Theseus said covering up his own sadness with a demanding tone. Tina and Jacob heard this in his voice.  “Some of you search the building and the rest help me take my little brother to the hospital,” Theseus demanded. His men all nodded as some of them helped Theseus lower Newt to the floor so they can look him over. While the others walked out of the room.

“Sir, your brother has a serious spell on him.  I’ll try to put a counter on it, but he needs to go to the hospital,” Theseus nodded as he let out a shaky sigh.

“Thank you, Wolf,” his healer nodded as he helped Theseus put Newt, who was still out on a stretcher that the healer brought over. Theseus looked down at his little brother before he took one end of the stretcher as Tina took the other end. Theseus sighed again as they all left with a pop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you think if you want too. Sorry if this chapter was boring or anticlimactic. I hope you all have a good day. See you next time


	7. Got you brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes to the hospital. Hope is in the air

Theseus had tears in his eyes as they entered the hospital. “Tina stay with Newt while I go get him some help,” Tina nodded as she also switched into work mode. Even though she was scared for the young Hufflepuff. Poor Jacob just stared at his best friend not knowing what to do at this point. Theseus came back with a weary look on his face. “They will be right out, but we have to wait. Theseus scoffed. “Wait, we can't wait! I can't bloody wait! Newton might be dieing and they tell me to wait!” Theseus yelled. Tina sighed.

“I know Theseus. You're scared. I’m scared too, but Newt will be ok I know he will,” Tina said with hope in her voice. Jacob smiled at her after she said this.

“She’s right Theseus. Newt has been against dangerous animals before. I know that he can get past this,” Theseus smiled at this muggle

 _‘Who knew Muggles can be so wise as a wizard.’_  Theseus thought. Then he sighed as Jacob saw fear in his eyes.

“Hey, at least Newt is not with that Grindelwald guy. If he did Newt will think of us, his friends and brother as enemies, not friends and brother. Then how will we get him back? Then he will think he works for him. I’m glad we don’t have to worry about that,” Theseus nodded with a smile but deep down he was still angry

              To Theseus’s annoyance, the healers came out five minutes after he told them that he needed help. “What happened,” A healer asked making Theseus sigh.

“He’s under a spell that made him lose his memory, but it was not the one we know about. I have never seen this spell before. He passed out after he had a memory flash. He has not woken since. He remembers a few things but not everything. When he gets a memory flash he freezes. He does not even see us when this happens. Nor does he move at all,” Theseus had tears in his eyes now. “Can you help my little brother please,” Theseus’s voice broke. At this point, Newt opened his eyes slowly.

“Thees……… Theseus?” Newt said voice breaking a little. Theseus pulled Newt into a hug.

“Oh, Newton,” Theseus said voice booming and breaking. He also had tears in his eyes. Newt, however, winced as Theseus held him tight.

 “Theseus that hurts,” Newt said in a small voice. Theseus let go of Newt and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry Newt,” Newt smiled at him and let out a shaky sigh.

 _‘That was a, a bad and big memory. I hope that does not happen again. Why was Theseus crying? He never cries. Well, he did when I left for Hogwarts for the first time but still. Wait, did I just remember that? am I remembering things more now?’_  Newt closed his eyes and sighed. “Where are we?” Newt asked after a pause. Theseus let out a sigh.

“We are at the hospital little brother.” Newt nodded and tried to sit up. However, Theseus pushed him back down. “Stay down Newt. Do you remember everything?’ Theseus asked with hope in his voice. However, Newt shook his head.

“No sorry brother, but I do remember that you never cry. The only time that you cried was when I went to Hogwarts my first year. Man, you were a mess,”

“Ok Newton that’s enough,” Jacob laughed. Newt smiled a little. Theseus let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Right, don’t worry, there are people here to help you as well as me. I got you,” Newt nodded as the healers took him away into the back.

Newt was greeted by very nice people. They asked him questions that he tried to answer. Some he could some he could not. “So, can you tell me your name?” the doctor asked as he looked Newt over with his wand. Newt thought for a minute and said:

“Newton Scamander. Theseus says I have two middle names, but I can't place them in my mind at the moment. I'm sorry,” Newt looked down with shame if he was a child who did something wrong.

“That’s ok Mr. Scamander. Your brother tells me that your middle names are Artemis Fido,” Newt nodded at this.

“Is that counterspell working because I hate feeling like this? Oh, Merlin, I hate feeling like this,” Newt said the last part under his breath, but the doctor heard it all the same.  

“Yes, I think it’s working. I’m so sorry this happened to you,” Newt smiled a little as he closed his eyes.

“Thank you, sir. Can you bring my brother in please?” Newt said with tiredness in his voice. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Newt fell asleep by the time that Theseus walked in. Theseus had a smile on his face when he saw his little brother sleeping.

“Oh, Newton. Why did I not come with you? this is all my fault,” Theseus said sadly as he pulled up a chair and watched his brother sleep.

              _Newt woke feeling weird. ‘What happened?’ He thought as he looked around. Newt was in the street on the pavement. “Where am I?” He asked no one. Then he looked up to see a building, only he does not recognize it. Then he saw a man standing next to him, looking down with an evil smile on his face._

_“Hello Mr. Scamander,” he laughed. Newt’s eyes grew wide at the man’s wand at him. “Now, you don’t remember what happened to you when you were in this building, but when I hit you with the same spell that you are under now, you will forget not only your memories, but you will forget how to eat, sleep and everything you need to survive,” Newt pulled out his wand._

_“No, I don’t think you will do that. I think you're going against your boss’s orders, right? He told you to wipe my mind of what you did to me,” Newt had a grin on his face. However, it was wiped off when the man kicked him. Newt let out a low, sharp cry. However, the man did not stop kicking him. Newt had tears in his eyes but the fourth blow. The man laughed. However, before he could kick Newt again the man flew backwards._

_“Newt!” Newt opened his eyes to see Tina and Jacob. Newt got to his feet when he saw Tina._

_“Tina? Jacob? Thank you for that,” Newt said as he brushed himself off. However, he winced at his ribs, but he did not show it. Tina, however, saw a look of pain on his face._

_“Are you ok?” She asked. However, Newt did not answer her instead he looked up at the building and walked away. “Newt?!” She called. Newt let out a sigh._

_“I’m sorry Tina, I have to go home. Theseus will be furious if I cause another problem while I’m traveling. Before I go though. How long was I, I gone?” Newt stuttered on the last word. Tina and Jacob sighed at the same time._

_“Two days,” Tina said.  Newt, for the first time in a long time, looked at both of them in their eyes._

_“What do you mean two days?” Newt had tears in his eyes as he said this. Tina sighed._

_“Well, someone saw you being thrown on the street this morning and they contacted me. It took us a while to find you,” Newt nodded as he started to walk away again.  “Newt wait. What happened?” Newt did not say anything as he walked away. “Newt!” Tina yelled as she watched Newt limp away._

_“Tina he’s limping,” Jacob whispered to her as he watched Newt walk into the now setting sun._

_Newt sighed when he got on the boat back home. He was feeling bad that he left without saying goodbye. In all fairness he does not really remember what he was doing outside that building nor does he remember why his ribs hurt. the scary fact was Newt does not remember that he had two middle names. He, however, is not worried about that right now. Right now, he just wants to get home and sleep. Newt sighed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think of this part? There is just one more chapter to go. Thank you all so much for reading. Also, your feedback gives me confidence that I’m doing something right. Right see you next time and have a very Happy new year.  
> P.S am I doing something right with this story? Please let me know and be nice.


	8. I remember, Theseus I remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt remembers everything

Newt woke with a start as he looked around. _‘Why am I in a bloody hospital? Wait Theseus? Why is Theseus next to me? I thought I was with Tina in New York.  Wait that man, Grindelwald's follower. Where is he? Oh, Merlin, we are in danger.’_ Newt thought with panic forming inside. Newt looked over to his sleeping brother. It made him laugh because Theseus was reading, and the book is on his face while he slept. What warmed Newt’s heart however was the book that Theseus was reading. It was his book: Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. Newt smiled and tried to sit up but winced in pain as he does so. Newt let out a cry that woke Theseus. Theseus’s eyes snapped open when he heard his little brother’s cry.

“Newton are you ok?” Theseus asked taking the book off his eyes making Newt laugh a little, but he winced again. “Newt stay down. Your ribs are broken,”

_‘Right that idiot kicked me.’_  Newt thought looking at his brother. Then the thought of Grindelwald’s follower out running around trying to wipe everyone's memories. “Theseus that man did you get him?” Newt asked making Theseus raise an eyebrow.

“What do you mean the man Newt?” Theseus asked putting the book on the table by Newt’s bed. Newt looked at him like he was crazy.

“That man. The one who did this, the one who kidnapped me and wiped my memory. How can you forget him, big brother?” Newt was confused why his brother did not know what he was talking about. Then it clicked into Theseus’s mind.

“Right, don’t worry about him little brother, we got him,” Newt smiled at his brother and met his eyes.

“Theseus, I remember everything,” Newt said while he was still meeting his brother’s eyes. Theseus looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“You do?” Theseus choked out voice filled with tears and happiness. Newt gave him a smile and nodded however he did not say anything. Theseus understood his silence so he stayed quiet. When neither brother spoke both brothers fell quiet.

    Newt was reading the newspaper when Theseus tapped him on the shoulder. Newt looked up from the paper to look to his brother but he did not meet his eyes. “Yes, Theseus?” Newt said looking to the wall now. 

“The healers say you can go home later today, but they said that I have to look after you,” Newt sighed and then nodded. 

“Ok, Thees. I understand. That man you did not kill him did you?” Newt asked voice shakey. Theseus looked at him with a sigh and shook his head.

“No, little brother I did not, I wanted to though,”

“Theseus, I understand. Why do you all ways want to kill people that did you wrong?” This was a heavy question for Theseus. He can’t believe that Newt asked this. Theseus did not answer however all he did was shake his head and looked to the door.  Newt sighed and again nodded. “What time am I getting out of this bloody place?” Newt asked after a pause. Theseus laughed at his brother’s wording.

“They said later little brother,” Theseus said looking at his brother with a smile. Newt sighed again and closed his eyes.  Theseus watched as he fell asleep.

Newt woke to his brother shaking him awake. “Wake up little brother. You're getting out of this hellhole,” Newt laughed but then winced in pain. Theseus sighed and helped Newt to his feet. Then Theseus walked Newt out the door. Newt was slightly annoyed at his brother when he fussed over him when they got back to Theseus’s house, or the Scamander manor.

“Theseus, I’m fine really,” Newt said annoyed. However, Theseus was in big brother mode and all he did was huff.

“No your not Newton. Let me take care of you,” Theseus protested as he fussed over his baby brother. Newt sighed and allowed his brother to make him comfortable. “Now rest Newton. You need it,” Newt sighed and closed his eyes. Theseus smiled and left the room. However when Theseus was gone Newt’s eyes opened. Newt then carefully got out of bed and went to his case that was by his bed. Newt then opened the lid and went inside.

Theseus sighed as he sat down in his living room in his favorite reading chair by the fireplace. Theseus closed his eyes in his own tiredness. He did not realize how tired he was. Theseus was asleep in two minutes.  Theseus, however, woke when he realized that he left Newt’s case in his room right by the bed. Knowing Newt he would be inside with his beasts. Theseus slapped himself in the face and walked over to his little brother’s room. Theseus sighed to calm himself and then knocked on the door. He then knowing Newt, he will not answer. Theseus sighed again and opened the door. Theseus sighed to himself again when he saw the case on the floor. The war hero then knocked on the case and then sat on the bed and waited.

Newt was inside his shed looking at his picture of Leta with tears in his eyes when he heard the knock on the case’s lid. “Theseus,” he said as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but he did not get out of the case. For he did not want to. “Merlin, Leta can you believe him. He wouldn't stop. He’s just too much sometimes,” Newt said to the picture. Little did he know Theseus was standing behind him also with tears in his eyes.

“I miss her too little brother,” Newt turned around fast to see his older brother standing behind him. Newt wiped the tears from his eyes. Newt, however, did not say anything as he let out a shaky sigh. Theseus watched as Newt tried to wipe the tears in his eyes. “It’s ok Newt, I know how you feel don’t worry we can get through this and bring that bastard down for what he did,” Newt smiled and met his eyes. “Can, can I, I hug you, little brother. I know you don’t like them but,” Newt slowly nodded. Theseus smiled a little and pulled his brother in for a hug. “let's get out of here. I’m hungry. Come on let's go out to eat. I’ll buy,” Newt smiled as Theseus pulled him out of his arms. For the first time ever Newt did not want to let go of his brother: he just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

“I will try not to draw attention. As you know older brother: I’m famous,” Theseus laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah ok, little brother,” Theseus laughed. “I love you book by the way,” Newt smiled as they walked out of Newt’s case. “Newt,” Newt looked at Theseus but not in his eyes.

“Yes,” Newt said as he put out his coat and put his wand inside.

“When we get back, you are going right back to bed,” Newt nodded and walked to the door with Theseus behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end. Tell me what you think and thank you all for reading. I’m very proud of this story. I hope you all love it as much as I loved to write it. I will see you next time


End file.
